


Дело #27: Антракт для троих

by JayLeeStory



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:Коробка со специями, которой спасибо неземное! Моя настойчивость была на грани приличия, а работа, проведенная с текстом – без преувеличения колоссальной.Персонажи:Фэй, Спайк и ДжетРейтинг:PG с юстамиЖанр:angstТаймлайн:пост-канонное АУСаммари:Немного времени на размышления для космического ковбоя.Варнинги:Традиционно – возможен ООС. Авторские кинки в количестве.Дисклеймер:Все права у тех, у кого права. И большое им спасибо.От автора:Эта АУ-шка вполне могла бы случиться, если бы некая особа рискнула принять решение не только за себя, но и за того парня. Я считаю, она могла.Посвящение:Всем горюющим фанатам-идиотам вроде меня, которым невыносимо жаль прекраснейшего на свете недо-Марти Стю, Спайка Шпигеля.





	Дело #27: Антракт для троих

На краткий миг ей показалось, что ничего уже нельзя изменить. Спайк сказал: «Я иду не умирать». Сказал: «Я иду, чтобы убедиться, что я еще жив».  
Чушь. Слова не имеют значения. Важно лишь то, что происходит потом – после того, как все слова уже сказаны.  
Что может против синдиката один, пусть даже очень везучий, придурок? Зачем это бессмысленное противостояние, если Джулия все равно мертва?  
Сдохнуть просто так, не ради любимой женщины, не ради будущего. Бессмысленно и пафосно.  
– Мне некуда возвращаться, – сказала Фэй – просто от безысходности, уже понимая, что ее слова ничего не изменят. – У меня исчезла последняя надежда найти свой дом. А теперь...  
И она все-таки сорвалась на крик, хотя собиралась держать себя в руках до конца, но куда там – когда этот идиот не желает слышать, не желает ничего понимать?  
– Куда ты собрался?! Ради чего?!  
Спайк не обернулся. Худощавая сутулая фигура растворялась в полутемном коридоре, становилась прошлым, необратимым и окончательным. У Фэй с прошлым были особые счеты, можно сказать, она была специалистом в этом вопросе.  
Когда слова не помогают, секунды утекают сквозь пальцы, как песок с ладони старика-индейца, шаги удаляются, оставляя лишь гулкую пустоту, с которой потом ничего уже нельзя будет сделать… что ж, значит, делать что-то придется прямо сейчас.  
Фэй подняла пистолет и выстрелила – дважды. Но не в воздух, как собиралась. Палить в воздух следует тогда, когда настоящее окончательно стало прошлым, к которому нет возврата. Пока этого не произошло, за настоящее – и будущее – можно побороться.  
Так что Фэй Валентайн прострелила упертому космическому ковбою обе ноги – одну чуть выше лодыжки, другую – возле колена.

– Он возненавидит тебя, знаешь? – сказал Джет, выпуская струю дыма почти в лицо Фэй.  
Она даже не поморщилась.  
– Сомневаюсь. – Фэй отобрала у Джета сигарету и затянулась. – Ненависть – очень сильное чувство, наш ковбой сейчас слишком истощен для этого.  
Джет отвернулся к круглому окну, выходящему на палубу. В каюте за стеной приглашенный врач – тот самый, которому вечно доводилось лечить всяких бродяг – колдовал над двумя сквозными ранениями Спайка Шпигеля. Спайк был под наркозом, и врач перед началом операции недоумевал, зачем понадобилось фиксировать раненого наручниками за руки и за ноги.  
– Он придет в себя, – сказал Джет, обращаясь к отражению Фэй. – Ты же знаешь, Спайк не меняет решений. Так что он встанет на ноги, прыгнет в Рыбу-меч и полетит разбираться с синдикатом. И тебе, подруга, очень повезет, если он перед этим не нафарширует твою голову пулями.  
Фэй только фыркнула. Джет все еще смотрел на ее отражение: как она, сидя на столе, закидывает ногу на ногу, затягивается. Невыносимо красивая стерва. И ей удалось то, что Джет сделать не сумел. Она остановила Спайка – по крайней мере, сейчас. А дальше… ну что ж, дальше будет видно.  
– Я дала ему время, Джет. Ты же понимаешь. – Фэй спрыгнула со стола, встала рядом и положила ладонь на армированное стекло. Джет отобрал у нее почти догоревшую до фильтра сигарету, но Фэй не обратила на это внимания. – Встанет на ноги – решит, что делать дальше. А за это время, может, Вишес и сам сдохнет – он ведь такой же пропащий сукин сын, как наш Спайк. Они друг друга стоят, два сапога пара. – Фэй нервно рассмеялась. Джет с осторожным любопытством наблюдал за ней: губы сжаты в линию, пальцы едва заметно подрагивают – внешний контроль, паника под маской сарказма. Захотелось обнять ее – по-дружески, просто чтобы успокоить. Но Фэй, конечно, не позволит.  
– И даже если этого не произойдет, – продолжила она, – если синдикат и Вишес будут по-прежнему на плаву – что ж, тогда Спайк может попытаться. – Она обернулась и посмотрела Джету в глаза. – А может и передумать. У него будет время на размышления и, возможно, он не станет ломать себе шею зазря.  
Джет усмехнулся и поднял руки в знак капитуляции.  
– Ты права, подруга, – примирительно сказал он. – Права во всем. Только ведь и я прав.  
– Ты про ненависть? – Фэй поджала губы и снова отвернулась к окну. – Что ж… он имеет на это право. – Она вздохнула и прислонилась лбом к стеклу.  
«Так же, как я имела право не дать ему умереть».  
Возможно, она этого не говорила. Возможно, Джету просто показалось.

– Зачем?  
Это был первый вопрос Спайка, когда он пришел в себя.  
На этот вопрос существовало множество более-менее правдивых ответов, от «потому что у меня были критические дни» до «потому что я хочу убить тебя сама, кретин». Оба этих варианта были, скорее, менее правдивыми, но более правдивые озвучивать почему-то не хотелось. Впрочем, Фэй подбирала ответ не на тот вопрос.  
– Зачем ты тут сидишь?  
Фэй вытянула вперед затекшие ноги, скривилась. Спайк, свесившись с койки, насколько позволяли наручники, наблюдал за ней с равнодушным интересом.  
– На полу холодно, – прокомментировал он все тем же ровным тоном.  
– Я знаю! – огрызнулась Фэй.  
– Не сомневаюсь. – Спайк снова устроил голову на подушке. – Так что ты тут делаешь все-таки? Сторожишь?  
Отсиженную ногу скрутило судорогой; поднявшись, Фэй ойкнула и вынуждена была присесть на край постели. Спайк молча наблюдал за ней из-под ресниц.  
Он ждет ответа, сообразила Фэй. А что, если не отвечать? Поток красноречия, который так трудно было сдержать в обычных случаях, сейчас почему-то иссяк. Если не отвечать – может, разговора просто не будет?  
Не тут-то было. Спайк, видя, что Фэй медлит, снова подал голос:  
– Где мы сейчас?  
Простой вопрос – простой ответ, тут никаких проблем.  
– На орбите Ганимеда.  
Спайк закрыл глаза и усмехнулся. Захотелось… протянуть руку и коснуться этой улыбки, просто так – чтобы удостовериться, что она есть на самом деле, но Фэй не стала этого делать. Не место, не время.  
– Далеко же нас занесло, – сказал Спайк; глаз он так и не открыл. – И как Джет на это согласился?  
Опять непростой вопрос. Джет не то чтоб согласился – скорее, позволил себя уговорить, а вот как – тут в двух словах и не скажешь.  
«Подальше, – сказала Фэй. – Куда угодно, но подальше. Чтобы он не мог удрать один».  
«Фэй, – буркнул Джет, – если он захочет, то все равно удерет. А это вообще-то мой корабль, мое топливо и мое время. С какой стати я должен…?»  
И потом Фэй сказала, и Джет сказал, и снова Фэй сказала… Короче, они много чего наговорили, и даже наорали друг на друга, но правда была где-то за пределами слов. Правда заключалась в том, что им обоим была небезразлична судьба этого одержимого идиота. Джет в глубине души никак не мог простить себя за то, что остановил Спайка не он. А Фэй… Фэй мучительно хотелось разделить с кем-нибудь ответственность за самовольное вмешательство в чужую жизнь. И Джет, кажется, это понял, проворчал: «Ганимед, думаю, подойдет». Фэй была ему благодарна, но вот беда – груз ответственности от этого не стал меньше ни на грамм.  
Это все определенно не годилось для ответа, и Фэй решила для себя, что последний вопрос Спайка был риторическим.  
Молчание снова затягивалось – неуютное, несвойственное обоим. Фэй чувствовала, что сказать нужно слишком много – и одновременно ей абсолютно нечего было сказать этому чужому человеку с холодной улыбкой. «Кажется, я все-таки сделала что-то не то, – подумала Фэй с горечью. – Я не могла сделать ничего другого, но я определенно…»  
– Эй, – сказал Спайк, открыв глаза, – может, хоть наручники снимешь?  
– Вот еще! – взорвалась Фэй. – Обойдешься!  
Ей просто необходима была эта вспышка, этот возврат к себе самой – вспыльчивая Фэй, громкая Фэй, яростная Фэй – вместо тихой Фэй, сомневающейся, не знающей, что сказать. Слишком много контроля, слишком непривычно – сдерживать себя, искать повод и удобный момент, когда хочется взять этого отстраненного засранца за ворот, встряхнуть как следует и заставить хоть как-то реагировать.  
И этот откат на привычные позиции неожиданно возымел зеркальный эффект:  
– Слушай, ты! – заорал Спайк, и дернул за наручник так, что рама угрожающе погнулась. – Мы на чертовом Ганимеде вообще-то, каким образом я могу слинять?!  
– А меня не волнует! – заорала Фэй в ответ. – Ты – псих чокнутый, хрен тебя знает, что ты можешь учудить!  
– Идиотка! У меня обе ноги прострелены!  
– А мне пофигу!  
– Ну я до тебя доберусь!  
– Что у вас здесь творится?! – Джет остановился на пороге, скрестил на груди руки и грозно зыркнул на спорщиков.  
Две взъерошенные головы повернулись в его сторону, две пары глаз, казалось, прожгли в нем четыре дырки, и яростное «заткнись!» прозвучало вполне синхронно.

Только вот привычная перепалка ничего не меняет, думала Фэй, сидя на диване в кают-компании и бессмысленно переключая каналы TV. Джет ее выгнал. Сказал, что раненым положен покой, а не драка.  
Можно орать друг на друга хоть до посинения, но рано или поздно придется успокоиться и поговорить серьезно. И тут неминуемо окажется, что у нее есть слишком много ответов на те вопросы, которых нет у Спайка. И наоборот – нет ответов на вопросы, которые у него есть.  
Можно ведь спросить: «Какое твое дело?» – и на это ей нечего сказать.  
А можно: «Почему ты не хотела, чтобы я умер?» – но так он не спросит.  
Едва уловимо повеяло холодом, металлическая рука скользнула над плечом Фэй, и у самых ее губ обнаружилась тлеющая сигарета. Здоровенный, обвешанный железом Джет умудрялся двигаться бесшумно.  
Фэй затянулась, затем перехватила сигарету пальцами, и Джет убрал руку.  
– Ты снял наручники? – спросила Фэй, не оборачиваясь.  
– Парню надо в туалет сходить, – буркнул Джет.  
– Зря.  
– Да никуда он не денется. – Джет со вздохом плюхнулся на диван напротив нее. – Он еле ходит. Я хотел его дотащить, но это же Спайк…  
– Ну да, – хмыкнула Фэй. – Еще б он позволил сопровождать себя в сортир.  
– Ты придумала, что ему сказать?  
– Да я не особенно заморачивалась. – Фэй закинула руки за голову и водрузила ноги на стол. – Прелесть моего положения в том, что он все равно не станет слушать. Так что можно расслабиться.  
– Ты ему ноги прострелила, – напомнил Джет. – Я бы на твоем месте не расслаблялся.  
– Ну, вероятно, поэтому ты и не на моем месте, здоровяк. – Фэй ослепительно улыбнулась.  
– Дело твое. – Джет покачал головой и полез в карман за сигаретой. – Но разбираться со всем этим рано или поздно придется.  
– Значит, разберусь, – пожала плечами Фэй.  
Правда, она понятия не имела, как.

Им повезло, потом еще раз повезло. Два дела для охотников за наградой, оба на Ганимеде – неслыханная удача. Причем в обоих случаях работа оказалась плевой: не слишком изворотливый наркоторговец и банда несовершеннолетних контрабандистов – Фэй справилась сама. Ей казалось немного странным, что она добровольно делится наградой с ребятами, которые даже участия в охоте не принимают, но времена изменились, и вместе с ними изменилась шкала ценностей Фэй Валентайн. Деньги пошли на еду для экипажа Бибопа и на лекарства для Спайка; не то чтобы он так нуждался в обезболивающем и витаминах, но Фэй чувствовала себя ответственной за его самочувствие.  
Сам Спайк в эти дни был непривычно тих и ко всему равнодушен. Наверное, можно было списать это на действие морфия, но Фэй прекрасно понимала, что настоящая причина лежит глубже, и с ней еще предстоит разбираться. Фэй надеялась, что Спайк справится.  
До кровавого побоища на Марсе, в котором погибла Джулия, до всего этого кошмара – Спайк просто жил. Фэй прекрасно знала, как это – жить без цели, жить по инерции, просто потому, что нет достойного повода умереть. Бессмысленно. Безнадежно.  
Но она знала еще кое-что: рано или поздно цель может появиться. Штука в том, что любая цель находится в настоящем, а не в прошлом. И для того, чтобы ее увидеть, надо, если использовать пафосную аллегорию того же Спайка, закрыть тот глаз, который видит прошлое, и широко открыть тот, что смотрит в настоящий день. Этому не так просто научиться, но, с другой стороны, нет ничего невозможного. Об этом Фэй тоже знала по собственному опыту.  
Конечно, проще сдаться, думала Фэй, со злостью швыряя в пепельницу очередной окурок. Сдаться, опустить руки, героически сдохнуть, наплевав на всех, кому от этого будет больно. Простой выход – то, что нужно для несчастных страдальцев.  
«Обойдешься, – думала Фэй. – Будешь учиться жить заново. Как я».  
Что именно станет новой целью, новым смыслом для Спайка Шпигеля – Фэй не взялась бы предсказать. И вряд ли этим новым смыслом может стать она сама.

Глядя на голографический экран, Фэй думала только об одном – смотрит Спайк новости у себя в каюте, или нет. У Вишеса были совершенно дикие глаза. Он чинно сидел за столом переговоров, слушая речь губернатора, изредка сдержанно кивал, но глаза у него были такие, что даже Фэй, лишь мельком видевшая Вишеса вживую, почувствовала себя неуютно. Диктор за кадром выражал сомнение – будет ли плодотворным сотрудничество бывшего лидера преступного синдиката и официального правительства; «хотя, разумеется, новые времена требуют радикальных решений, возможно, мы стоим на пороге…»  
«Он провоцирует, – думала Фэй, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Он не знает, где искать Спайка, но понимает, что новости транслируют по всей галактике».  
Некоторые вещи невозможно предотвратить. Обманув судьбу один раз, будешь вынужден играть в эти игры и дальше. Не стрелять же в Спайка каждый раз, господи.  
Мальчишки. Горло отчего-то перехватило, и захотелось ударить, размазать голографическое лицо Вишеса. Взрослые мальчишки, взрослые игры, глупые, глупые, бессмысленные…  
Можно ли не поддаться? Глядя в эти безумные глаза, которые среди миллиардов зрителей выискивают тебя, Спайк Шпигель, бывший друг, единственный враг?  
… Нет. Нельзя не поддаться на эту прекрасно выверенную, как по нотам сыгранную провокацию – думала Фэй несколько часов спустя, когда среди ночи ее что-то подбросило, заставило сломя голову лететь в каюту Спайка – чтобы застать пустую, холодную, аккуратно застеленную постель.  
Старые враги всегда оказываются важнее новых друзей. Особенно если эти друзья палят вам по ногам.  
Невозможно остановить великовозрастного идиота, если он хочет сдохнуть. Она попыталась, у нее не получилось, что ж, она сделала все, что могла.  
Тогда Фэй, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, на негнущихся ногах подошла к пустой койке, легла на нее, свернулась в клубок и разревелась, вжимаясь лицом в его подушку, и ревела долго, с подвываниями и всхлипами, пока ее не обняли за плечи – крепко и тепло, обеими руками. И Спайк сказал ей в самое ухо:  
– Вот дуреха. Чего ты ревешь? Я в душ ходил, от меня несло, как от козла. Что ты себе нафантазировала уже, плакса?  
И Фэй тогда опрокинула Спайка на постель – то ли он все еще был слаб, то ли поддался, – и сказала, прижимая его к койке:  
– Скотина.  
И потом еще:  
– Не смей сбегать.  
И потом еще что-то неразборчивое: «своими руками… гад… я же… а ты… я думала…». Спайк не стал слушать: притянул Фэй к себе, пристроил ее голову у себя на груди и сказал:  
– Дуреха психованная. Спи уже давай, никто никуда не летит.  
Фэй тут же замолчала, и тихонько выдохнула, отчего тонкие волоски у него на груди поднялись дыбом. И лежала так еще несколько минут, пока дыхание Спайка не выровнялось, а потом осторожно обняла его рукой за талию и почти тут же провалилась в сон.  
Наутро выяснилось, что межгалактический портал Ганимеда выведен из строя – предположительно, взорван. Фэй так и не решилась спросить у Джета, который накануне отлучался за покупками и слишком долго отсутствовал, имеет ли он к этому отношение.

Это было странное время, как будто вынесенное за скобки их привычной жизни. Привязанные к планете, они хватались за любые, самые дурацкие дела, лишь бы за них хоть что-то платили. Сначала Спайк летал вместе с Джетом, потом, когда окончательно пришел в норму – один. Но никогда – с Фэй, как будто они раз и навсегда договорились не работать вместе.  
Долгие вечера в кают-компании, выпивка – когда удавалось удачно заработать, неизменные клубы табачного дыма. Бессмысленное времяпровождение, интермедия, нежданная передышка. Жить так постоянно – невыносимо. Получить подобные каникулы на время – счастье.  
В изоляции есть свои преимущества, думала Фэй. Не нужно ночами вздрагивать от каждого шороха и прислушиваться – не взревет ли двигатель в ангаре. Можно на время забыть о Вишесе с его безумными глазами, о постоянном страхе не уберечь, не остановить, потерять навсегда.  
Размеренная, спокойная жизнь – как болото, подернутое ряской, как кисель. Скука, подобная смерти, но… Спайк был жив, и Спайк был рядом. Несколько недель назад Фэй ни за что не поверила бы, что этого будет достаточно.  
Бесконечная череда одинаковых дней – никаких событий, все спокойно. Словно один нескончаемый сон. Иногда Фэй просыпалась посреди ночи на диване в кают-компании – от холода, потому что одеяло сползло на пол. Иногда – под утро, в своей постели, от громогласного баса Джета, сообщающего, что завтрак на столе, и если два великовозрастных лентяя соизволят…  
Иногда Фэй не удавалось заснуть несколько часов подряд. Тогда она вставала, кутаясь в простыню, пересекала коридор и неслышно открывала дверь в чужую каюту. Спайк никогда ее не прогонял. Он просто переползал к краю койки, освобождая место возле стены, обнимал Фэй одной рукой – бездумно, как обнимают плюшевого медведя – и тут же снова засыпал, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы.  
Меньше, чем ей хотелось бы, но больше, чем ничего.  
Ему все равно, думала Фэй, прижимаясь спиной к груди Спайка и утыкаясь сухими губами в его ладонь. Это не любовь, не участие, даже не жалость. Ему просто все равно.  
Однажды, дождавшись, пока Спайк заснет, Фэй извернулась под его рукой, коротко вздохнула, как перед прыжком в воду, и осторожно прижалась губами к его губам. Поцелуя не получилось; точнее, получилось, что она целует улыбку – а затем Спайк, так и не проснувшись, перекатился на спину, и Фэй, не рискнув продолжать, пристроила голову у него на плече.

Два события, произошедших практически одновременно, положили конец передышке.  
Первое – Вишес, дрейфующий в волнах своего безумия, наконец-то доплыл до предсказуемого финала. Официальная версия гласила, что бывший глава синдиката, не вынеся груза совершенных злодеяний, решил предстать перед судом Господа. Фэй полагала, что ему могли посодействовать: в волчьей стае принято избавляться от бешеных зверей.  
Второе – по местному телевидению радостно объявили, что полная функциональность портала наконец-то восстановлена и межгалактическое сообщение в ближайшие часы возобновится в полном объеме.  
Спайк не прокомментировал ни одну, ни другую новость, молча поднялся и вышел из кают-компании. Фэй усилием воли заставила себя остаться на месте – просто сидела и пялилась в экран (под внимательным взглядом Джета), пока у нее перед глазами не заплясали разноцветные пятна.  
Когда она, наконец, поднялась с дивана, время близилось к полуночи. Джет давно отправился спать, оставив ее наедине с сигаретной пачкой, кофе и TV, Спайк, вероятно, шатался где-то по кораблю.  
Больше всего Фэй хотелось отыскать его и удостовериться… черт его знает, в чем именно. Возможно, что Спайк не последовал примеру Вишеса – хотя это уж было бы совсем глупо. Настолько глупо, что даже Спайк, пожалуй, на такое не способен.  
Но сердце все равно было не на месте, хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, не ждать, не предполагать, а просто – разыскать его, и… поговорить, наконец? Расставить все точки над «і»? Просто увидеть его лицо и понять, что он в порядке?  
Уймись, сказала себе Фэй. Не лезь. Все будет хорошо.  
Загнав беспокойство под маску безразличия, она позволила себе выкурить еще одну сигарету – медленно, с чувством, никуда не торопясь, – и отправилась спать.

А ночью Спайк сам пришел в ее каюту. Он не стал задавать никаких вопросов и отказался слушать ответы.  
Они любили друг друга медленно и нежно, а затем – быстро и яростно, а затем, кажется, снова… но в любом случае, все это могло оказаться просто горячечным бредом, потому что наутро Фэй обнаружила у себя температуру – наверное, она подхватила какой-то вирус во время последнего визита на планету. Подтвердить или опровергнуть ее догадки было некому – Спайк исчез. Еще до того, как Фэй, закутавшись в одеяло и едва переставляя ноги, спустилась в ангар, она была уверена – на этот раз он улетел.  
– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься его искать, – сказал Джет. Он поставил перед Фэй кружку с горячим чаем и заботливо натянул сползшее одеяло на ее голые плечи. – Он не оставил ни письма, ни какой-то другой зацепки, так что…  
– Все в порядке, – перебила Фэй; поймала руку Джета и на секунду сжала в своей ладони. – Я думаю, теперь он не станет искать смерти. Он будет учиться жить. Так что в каком-то смысле я победила.  
Джет улыбнулся ей и встал с кресла. Слова Фэй застали его на пороге.  
– Эй, здоровяк, – позвала она.– Он все-таки не стал палить мне в голову, как ты опасался.  
Джет усмехнулся.  
– Тебе просто повезло, подруга, – сказал он.  
Слабая улыбка Фэй была ему наградой. И Джет представил, как через несколько месяцев, или пусть даже лет, Фэй сможет… не то чтобы забыть, а просто оставить прошлое в прошлом; ей не привыкать. И, возможно, она согласится осесть на какой-нибудь маленькой пасторальной планетке – не все же им мотаться по галактике, пора и остепениться. И, наверное, бывший полицейский с железной рукой – не предел мечтаний для такой девушки, но, с другой стороны – почему бы нет? Любовь, умеющая ждать, порой стоит гораздо больше нетерпеливой страсти.  
Фэй со временем станет отличной женой и матерью; немного беспокойной и сумасшедшей, но ему другая и не нужна. И, кто знает – возможно, космический ковбой Спайк Шпигель иногда будет заглядывать к ним, чтобы повозиться с детьми и отдохнуть от драк и погонь.  
Прислонившись спиной к двери каюты Фэй и беспокойно прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из-за нее кашлю, Джет подумал, что он, пожалуй, заслуживает этого счастья. Хотя бы за то, что несколько недель назад, после того злополучного выпуска новостей, сказал одному хромоногому идиоту, который уже поставил ботинок на подножку Рыбы-меч:  
– Сдохнуть – это хреновый способ убедиться, что ты еще жив. Ты ничем не можешь помочь мертвой женщине. Но ты можешь не разбивать сердце живой.  
Он не слишком надеялся, что Спайк его послушает. Но, видимо, даже у одержимых идиотов бывают прозрения. Или Спайку действительно было уже на все начхать – на Вишеса, на Джулию и на себя самого. Так что он вернулся в свою каюту – утешать рыдающую Фэй, а Джет отправился проведать свой бонсай.

Джет постоял за дверью еще немного, дожидаясь, пока кашель Фэй сменится ровным сонным дыханием. На Бибопе было тихо – забытое, немного странное ощущение; Джет давно уже отвык от тишины. Ничего, вот Фэй поправится, и все будет по-прежнему – почти. И ей, и Джету первое время будет не хватать Спайка, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Иногда настоящее невозможно удержать, и оно становится прошлым.  
Возможно, иногда это к лучшему. Будущее покажет.


End file.
